


【授权翻译】No Business Like Show Business

by muronggousheng



Series: Show Business 'verse 授权翻译 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronggousheng/pseuds/muronggousheng
Summary: 梅林刚刚从实习生提升到了配音演员的岗位，这种情况很容易让他难堪。他和亚瑟之间的便签条传情也让艺术部看足了笑话。另外，他们都是基佬龙。





	【授权翻译】No Business Like Show Business

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Business Like Show Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305000) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> 原文作者：lady_ragnell  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/305000  
> 这篇文太太太太可爱了，给作者太太疯狂打call  
> 本文随缘有备份，不贴地址了，搜索文章名就好

**_基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E1：起源_ **

**_基哈拉，又叫盖瑞，是刚刚到火焰山的一条小龙，火焰山是大多数龙族生活的地方。人类大举入侵他们的领地，基哈拉的父母为了他的安全将他送回了火焰山。基哈拉在火焰山的生活适应得并不怎么样，他被几条恶霸龙好好地“招待”了一番。幸运的是，他被自由的龙凯斯崔尔和他的朋友们救了下来，这让他觉得自己搬到火焰山也不是一件彻头彻尾的坏事……_ **

梅林，作为卡梅洛特制片公司的低等实习生，是不能发表意见的。在他走进公司的第一天，他的叔叔盖乌斯——艺术指导之一就警告过他。然后他被他的顶头上司格温——一个年轻可爱的女孩子又警告了一遍。在这之后，他又被执行总监的侄女，一个凶狠的叫莫甘娜的漂亮姑娘警告了一遍，因为他竟胆敢指出莫甘娜并不在公司工作所以他不用给她泡咖啡这个事实。顺便一提，格温正疯狂地暗恋莫甘娜。大多数情况下梅林都遵循着这条简单的规矩，除了有时候他自己和自己小声叨叨，毕竟他是这里唯一的正常人。

但是有的时候真的很难保持沉默，比如当他的叔叔盖乌斯坐在执行制片人的办公室建议制作一个叫做《基哈拉的冒险之旅》的电视剧的时候。从他顺耳听到的几句话推测，这是一部给青少年看的关于青少年龙的动画片。基佬龙。

“我不确定，盖乌斯，”乌瑟·潘德拉贡说道。他是执行制片人，也是目前活着的最可怕的男人（这是所有员工趁他在法国逼视着别人拍摄一部迷你剧的时候集体票选的）。

“这个年龄段的市场是个空白，他们的年龄还不够看成人节目，又没有很多优秀的节目给青少年看。”

“这个我理解，但是动画片？”

“《辛普森家庭》是美国最受欢迎的成人节目，还有那个什么鬼的《南方公园》，更别提那些日本的垃圾，而且你也看剧本了。剧本很好，亚瑟也说有兴趣出演盖瑞。”

梅林挑了挑眉，开始去围着咖啡机打转。据他所知，亚瑟·潘德拉贡目前没有屈尊出演任何电视节目，或者是任何跟莎士比亚无关的东西。自从他演过他的第一个哈姆雷特之后，他就有资本挑剔了。不过现在可能是因为他想帮他爹。

“他确实说过，对吧？”乌瑟沉思着。而梅林赶紧递上有着拉花的咖啡，就像乌瑟喜欢的那样。（其实拉花并不是乌瑟喜欢的。如果真的存在乌瑟喜欢什么咖啡这种假设的话，一勺牛奶不加糖，再撒上一丢丢肉桂才是。梅林愿意把拉花认为是一个额外的讨好。）

“那为什么这两条龙非得是同性恋呢，盖乌斯？”或者可能这件事亚瑟也有份，也许他想借此来表明自己的立场。*1

盖乌斯叹了口气。“这是一个得接受邓布利多的性向的时代，乌瑟。”

梅林没笑。

梅林，没，笑。

“人得随着时代走。这是一步险棋，整个剧都是。但是如果我们过去没有过冒险，我们也不到不了今天这种规模。”

 “非常好，盖乌斯，我相信你。如果亚瑟也感兴趣的话，这个企划应该是有什么过人之处的。”

 现在是炎热的七月份，梅林似乎是花费了整个七月份艰难地完成了跟《基哈拉的冒险之旅》相关的差事，就因为在莫甘娜在她频繁的造访办公室的时候，有一次心血来潮地为盖瑞的玩伴配了音。梅林读了剧本，翻阅了所有文件，出席了大概有上千次关于选角和动画风格的讨论会，然后带着一种可怕的骄傲等着节目开始录制。

 就在配音演员需要录制前几集的时候，灾难爆发了。爱德温·缪尔登，凯斯崔尔的配音演员（凯斯崔尔是盖瑞的情龙，是一个蠢货——如果你问梅林的话，当然也没人问——因为在第一集盖瑞简直是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，根本不可能有人能那么快地喜欢上他，哪怕他们那个时候还没真正相爱。），在一次会议中突然愤然离去，因为某种神奇的梅林甚至都不能假装去理解的原因。

他们立刻举行了第二次试镜。亨利·威林特配音的凯斯崔尔实在是太像亚瑟配的盖瑞了（只有声音音轨，威林特并没有出现在现场，因为他还有通告，很明显他有足够合理的原因让他甚至都不能出现几个小时。）。崔斯坦·迪布瓦的声音通过麦克风听起来和黑板一样死板无趣，即使他这个人长得挺狂野。（梅林在他走之前照了张照片，格温遗憾地对他摇了摇头。）

当所有人都有点烦躁恐慌的时候，莫甘娜把莫德雷德·洛锡安带进了办公室。莫德雷德是她的现任男宠（格温看起来饱受折磨），比梅林年轻，而且看起来他都没法让他的头抬起来超过五秒钟。

之后，事情就这样发生了：盖乌斯播放亚瑟为试镜部分准备的录音，是讲两条龙初次见面的时候。当凯斯崔尔赶跑了恶霸龙之后，莫德雷德应该在这场对话中说出第一句台词。他错过了时间点，然后又错过了，一次又一次。当他终于能说出点仿佛是台词的东西的时候，他的声音就像是含糖量超标的糖尿病患者。“再试一次。”盖乌斯长叹了一口气说道，这是他的“你还有最后一次机会看在上帝的份上别让我失望”式叹气。

亚瑟·潘德拉贡矫揉造作的可怜巴巴的声线又一次环绕在众人耳边。“怎么？你也要上？我会同样击败你的！”

梅林，本意只是用嘴不出声地念叨台词，但是却发现他是棚里唯一一个出声的人——莫德雷德又一次错过了时间点。讽刺的语气从梅林话中的每个音节渗透出来：“当然不，我在这是为了帮你的。如果我要想伤害你，我干嘛费大劲把他们赶跑？”

整个制片团队还有莫德雷德都齐刷刷地看向他。盖乌斯会杀了我的，梅林有气无力地想。

这个时候乌瑟开始大笑出声。

 

 

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E2：烈火学院** _

_**盖瑞在凯斯崔尔和其他小伙伴的陪伴下进入了火焰山上的烈火学院学习，但是阿莫拉还有她的朋友们并不想让盖瑞好过：盖瑞被诬陷了，别人认为他是造成一起岩石滑坡的罪魁祸首。他和凯斯崔尔必须想办法帮他自己洗脱罪名。** _

__

将近过了一天，梅林才反应过来他已经签了为《基哈拉的冒险之旅》中凯斯崔尔配音的合同，他不再是个低等的制作实习生，而是一名配音演员了，尽管他还是给自己泡了很多咖啡。

“我从来不知道你想做个演员，我早该猜到的。”一天午餐时候格温对梅林说。“大多数在这工作的实习生都想当演员，所以当看你似乎是对幕后工作真的感兴趣的时候，我还挺高兴的。”

“我的确对幕后工作感兴趣！”梅林强调道。“说实在的，我现在希望有谁能通知我这是一场可怕的事故，然后我就可以回前台去干我的活儿了。我的意思是，别误解，但是这简直像一场不现实的玩笑。而且在这之后我估计也不会再干这个，就十集动画片，还能让我名扬四海是咋？”

格温摇摇头。“你说的话我一个标点符号都不信，你现在眼中闪着光呢。”梅林还没来及问格温这句话到底什么意思，格温的注意力已经转移了，这通常意味着莫甘娜走进了办公室。反常地，莫甘娜没有走进她叔叔的办公室，而是大步向梅林和格温走过来，脸上带着猎食者势在必得的表情，就好像是一只正捕食云雀的猫。

“我能为你做什么，莫-莫甘娜？”

“梅林，我已经安排你和我堂弟（亚瑟）一起出席不久之后的所有活动了。”莫甘娜宣布道，而梅林盯着莫甘娜，试图理解莫甘娜在说些什么。“我已经很久没听到他那么气急败坏地说话了，自从他第一次约小男生出去失败以后。”

梅林的心沉了下去。“我干什么了？”

“他听了你的第一阶段录音带，哦，他可太生气了。完美。”

格温立马跳起来替梅林反击，而梅林还张口结舌的像只脱了水的金鱼，试图从莫甘娜的话里理出思绪。 ** **得给格温买个巧克力棒谢谢她**** ，梅林想道。“梅林没做错任何事！乌瑟和盖乌斯叫梅林做什么，他就做什么，而且他把整个制作组都逗笑了！”

“well，亚瑟正在重录他的部分，他说他不知道他父亲会雇佣这么一个做作浮夸的演员。说真的，这真是太令人愉悦了，我应该把他的话录下来以后放给子孙后代听。”莫甘娜的微笑危险又可怕，梅林立刻决定和莫甘娜统一战线，和莫甘娜为敌可不是什么明智的选择。

“我亲爱的弟弟觉得他被抢了风头。”

“我不是故意的，”梅林抗议道。

“我知道你不是故意的，因为你是个纯洁的羊羔一样的宝宝。”莫甘娜拍拍他的脸颊。梅林在考虑是否要提醒她他们都是大四学生，而她现在表现得像他的姑奶奶梅布尔。格温正在桌子那头吃惊地瞪大眼睛。

“亚瑟受过莎士比亚式的训练，你表演得像你自己，那个贱人索菲亚可以表演一个完美的贱人，这部剧不可能不红。”

莫甘娜说完就走了，梅林等到她消失在视线里才开口说话，因为莫甘娜不走，格温的理智根本没法回归。

“我感觉不太好。”

“莫甘娜的直觉比乌瑟强，”格温说道，莫甘娜被默认是这间制作公司的继承人。“如果她说你会红，你就会红。”

“我不是担心这个。”

******************************

亚瑟一整个夏天都在爱丁堡扮演雷奥提斯（《哈姆雷特》中的人物，奥菲莉亚的哥哥），但是他新修改的录音第二天早上就到了。梅林和索菲亚·摩尔坐在一起听，她给阿莫拉配音，就是那头婊婊的龙。还有其他一些配音演员，他们的录音都已经被粗略地剪辑进去了，这样一整合他们就能听出是否有哪里需要修改。

亚瑟新修改版的区别一开始体现不出来。亚瑟的台词最初是一大段的抱怨，梅林感觉他就像个第一次刚到新环境不适应的青少年。然后梅林听到了他自己的声音，一小会儿之后又是亚瑟的台词，但是这次没有自怨自艾，也不是抱怨了。当梅林饱含讽刺但是试图表示友好的声音过后，亚瑟的声音充满了“你怎么胆敢可怜我？”的中二气息。梅林意识到他已经被逼上了另一个新境地。听起来他们两个像是在互相攻击，冷语嘲讽，凯斯崔尔的朋友们不得不出面打圆场。梅林吃惊地发现其他配音成员把脸埋在手里偷笑着。

乌瑟地笑容很淡，但是很满意。“我不管你在做什么，梅林，继续，我们将会有一炮打响的。”

梅林在会议过后仍然结结巴巴地脸红着，莫甘娜把他拉到一边，塞给了他一张打印纸。“亚瑟给我发了邮件，提到昨晚上的录音，这是他要跟你说的。”

“如果他是因为我毁了他的事业而威胁要杀了我……”

“哦，我亲爱的男孩儿，修改后这遍录得要好得多，亚瑟知道的。读你的纸条吧！”莫甘娜走开，吓唬了新招来代替梅林的实习生，然后坐在了格温的桌子上，让格温大胆地注视着她的乳沟，留下梅林，手里还抓着那张打印纸。

****干得挺漂亮啊，艾默瑞斯**** ，上面写道。 ** **游戏开始了。****

****“**** 游戏？”梅林不知道自己在和谁说话，他的声音听起来像是尖叫。“啥游戏啊？！”

  

 

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E3：第一艘船** _

__

_**一天，当盖瑞和凯斯崔尔在外面飞翔的时候，他们看见了一艘人类的船破败地搁浅在沙滩上，几个人正在下船。火焰山上没有一只成年龙相信人类能够接近他们。这群不速之客在这两条小龙和他们朋友的帮助下修好了船，离开了这里。当然，小龙们全程都隐藏得很好。** _

__

 

亚瑟回伦敦了，但是梅林没能见到他。假期结束，大学开课，梅林不得不把配音工作安排在晚上，而亚瑟还在排练另外一出《哈姆雷特》，他只能在白天配音。

莫甘娜和莫德雷德分手了，又和莫高斯来了一场为期两个礼拜的狂热爱恋。莫高斯也是配音演员，为凯斯崔尔的其中一个朋友配音。格温像是精神分裂一样地过了两个礼拜：一方面她因为莫甘娜又不是单身了而歇斯底里，另一方面很明显莫甘娜是双性恋，这让她兴高采烈。而梅林每次在休息的时候和她去咖啡馆，都很努力地不笑出声。

他们现在在仔细打磨第三集，艺术部的一个朋友给了梅林几张他角色的草稿（纤细地像条小母龙，浑身布满蓝色和银色的鳞片，头上还有巨大的褶皱， ** **真是太好笑了，艺术家们。**** ）就在这天晚上，梅林发现了第一张便签条，就贴在他平常录音的那个录音棚的玻璃上。欧文，那个技术员，正在傻笑。

****表演得再过火一点，你都能在圣诞晚宴上当盘菜了，艾默瑞斯。**** *1

****——A.P.** **

在这一次的录音过后，梅林十分烦躁。因为那个莎士比亚的混蛋得意门生，因为整个艺术部，还因为那个该死的单词“不可战胜”。这个单词让他在录音棚多呆了半个小时，因为很明显他就是没办法把它好好的念出来。梅林抓过一张便签纸，潦草地写了一个回复。

 

****浮夸一点点总好过像个见鬼的李尔王一样朗诵一个家庭剧本。** **

                                           ——M.E.

下午，莫甘娜在校园里逮住了梅林，给了他一张用公司的纸写的纸条。

 

  ** **你应该听过什么叫吐字清晰吧，要是没听过，有人得给你好好上一课。****

 

梅林在晚上去录音棚 ** **清晰吐字**** 的时候给亚瑟在棚里留了个条子。

 

****让你堂姐传小纸条，潘德拉贡？没人告诉我你是个十三岁小姑娘啊。** **

 

第二天晚上，梅林走进工作室的时候莫甘娜正在等他。“亚瑟今天脸气得通红，红到能让西红柿羞愤而死，”莫甘娜愉快地通知梅林。“你跟他说什么了？”

“我告诉他别给我传纸条了，感觉我俩像是坐在什么几何课的后排一样。我们都是成年人。如果他觉得我的配音有问题，他就见鬼的应该当面跟我说。”

“梅林，我亲爱的，”她柔声说，“你听起来压力有点大。他的问题跟你的配音无关，亚瑟的问题出在他是个钢铁直男。他没有配喜剧的经验，但是他还没法忍受你是那个让全场爆笑的人。忍他这一回，这对亚瑟学会谦虚有好处。”

 面对这番非凡卓绝的陈述，梅林完全不知道该怎么反应，所以他逃进了相对安全的录音棚。当然，在那里有一张便签条等着他。读完这张纸条，梅林花了五分钟才冷静下来。

 

****你喜欢我吗？勾选“Yes”或者“No”。** **

 

在这次录音的结尾，梅林还是没屈尊施舍哪个框一个勾（说真的，亚瑟把i的点画成了一个心），但是他写了另一张纸条。

 

****你应该意识到了你刚刚证明了我的观点吧？*2** **

 

接下来的几天，他们开始录制第四集，在这集中他们的角色开始慢慢发现他们互相吸引，并不仅仅是朋友（当然了，很大程度上是彼此的笑柄）。而在工作室的墙上粘了 ** **真正意义上的大量的**** 潦草的字条，梅林怀疑工作室的每一个人都在如饥似渴地等待后续。

格温和莫甘娜联合了起来，她们致力于让每一个人都知道亚瑟和梅林便签条传情这件事。梅林想恭喜格温和莫甘娜终于搭上话了，但是鉴于他已经被烦得够够的了，他决定不去给自己找麻烦，即使格温已经高兴上天了——因为莫甘娜忽然决定把格温当成她最好的朋友，典型的莫甘娜。

那个便签条，几天之后他才意识到，是分颜色的。亚瑟总是给他留米黄色的便签条，但是等他想回复的时候，手边就只有蓝色的。他总觉得这是格温搞的鬼。

他怀疑莫甘娜是那个照照片并把照片发到Facebook的人，是的，Facebook现在有一个主页是“梅林和亚瑟的便签条传情”，更气人的是，基本所有的演职人员和制作组都立刻加入了。

 

*1 原句是Ham it up much more and we’ll have to serve you for Christmas dinner,Emrys.我的理解是双关，因为“ham”既有火腿的意思，也有演技拙劣，过分浮夸的意思。灵魂翻译，求大神指教。

*2 梅林的观点是指亚瑟是13岁小姑娘的事。

 

 

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E4：阿莫拉的计划** _

_**阿莫拉一直想和盖瑞约会，让盖瑞回应她的感情，但是盖瑞根本没注意到她。凯斯崔尔发现了这种隐秘的情愫，他左右为难，不知道是应该让阿莫拉离开他们，还是让他的新朋友加入新团队……盖瑞也开始怀疑，他对凯斯崔尔的感情到底是不是单纯的友谊。** _

 

 

梅林晚到了几分钟，发现莫甘娜和格温都在工作室，他们咕咕叽叽地傻笑着，还拒绝告诉梅林为什么。“当你自己看见的时候，你的表情肯定很精彩，我们可不想错过。”格温笑着说话，像个哮喘患者，梅林更紧张了。

“亚瑟的表情就十分精彩。”莫甘娜说，梅林走进录音棚，感觉自己紧张得是要去带球过人。*1

有张纸贴在玻璃上，但是绝对不是便签条。很明显是美编部干的，而且梅林立刻怀疑到了安东尼·霍拉身上，他给Facebook上每张图片都点了“like”。在那张“光辉四溢”的纸上，是一个已经上色的凯斯崔尔，耳朵皱巴巴的，和旁边那个大块头的金红相间的龙眉来眼去，那个大块头很显然是盖瑞。他们还喷出了一个烟圈，粉红色的，心形的。

梅林没花太长时间就发现一张亚瑟常用的黄色便签纸贴在那张图片旁边，看着纸条，他的心急速下沉。

****To任何觉得这张图好笑的人：好笑吗？我不觉得。** **

这周接下来的几天，亚瑟给梅林的便签条没再出现过一张，每个人看起来都失望透了，尽管一些“天才”把那张图片的复印版涂上了色然后给每个人都发了一张也没改善这种情况。署名果然是安东尼·霍拉。有几个人甚至还想让梅林给那张画签名，当然惨遭拒绝。

下一张图片在周一又出现了，跟第一张有一点点不一样。凯斯崔尔独自坐在沙滩上，皱巴巴的大耳朵耷拉着，十分忧郁地盯着天空，天空中有一个飞翔的红色身影。亚瑟的纸条，理所应当地就贴在它的旁边。

 

****如果你像这样闷闷不乐，你可没权利管我叫“13岁的小姑娘”。** **

 

****是你先不跟我说话的，而且这很明显不是我的错。** **

 

梅林这样回复道。第二天他和格温中午吃午饭的时候碰见了莫甘娜，梅林决定忽视莫甘娜一脸神气活现的笑容，因为他怀疑等到了晚上，他就能发现是什么取悦了莫甘娜。

果然，是第三张图片，盖瑞和凯斯崔尔互相向对方喷出火焰，但是火焰在中间相遇形成了一个心形。在画面的下面，他们的尾巴纠缠在一起。

亚瑟和梅林的小小对话又恢复了，尽管话题不再围绕梅林的表演，而是换到了艺术和整个公司都在观察他俩的一举一动这个事实。一周一到两次，美编部的人会给他们送上一张关于他们角色的图片，没有一幕是出现在剧情里面的（梅林虔诚地希望没有编剧看过这些图片，尽管他知道至少有两个编剧都在Facebook群组里。盖乌斯也在群组里，这个老人每次看见他的侄子，都会给他一个可怕的挑眉。）他们甚至有几次还看见了限制级画面，莫甘娜和格温这几天总会格外高兴，即使那龙片简直是火辣性感的反义词。（哦，上帝，梅林沮丧地想，这是个我再也不想用的词组，dragon porn）

一次，亚瑟贴了两张《哈姆雷特》的票在便签墙上。

 

****我们竟然从没有见过面，这太荒谬了。周五晚上我允许你补偿你的过失。** **

 

而梅林，遭遇了史上最倒霉的时候。他周五下午奔跑着穿过校园时被绊倒了，周六早上醒来的时候除了脑震荡之外，还在病床旁发现了一个红色的毛绒玩具龙。旁边还有一张卡片，他立刻就认出了卡片上的手写字迹。

 

****莫甘娜告诉我你宁可摔碎头骨也不愿意见我，让另一个“我”去保护你吧，在你住院的时候。** **

 

梅林有点小感动，当天晚上被允许出院的时候，他把小龙也带回了家，就放在他的床边。接下来他孤独地度过了一个礼拜没有便签条的日子。不仅没有便签条，每次当梅林试图阅读点什么东西的时候，整个世界都在他眼前旋转，而这个时候那条小龙就在身边。

 

*1 原句是chopping block，仿佛是个球场上的术语……然而运动E的我并不知道*

 

 

 

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E5：节日庆典** _

 

_**一年一度的火焰山成立周年庆到来了，盖瑞和他的朋友们也在准备庆祝。在准备期间，他们发现有人从储存地偷走了宝石蛋。盖瑞是新来到火焰山的，大家都认为是他偷了宝石蛋。凯斯崔尔和他剩下的朋友必须在盖瑞被永久驱逐出火焰山之前洗脱他的罪名。** _

 

梅林在这个意料之外的一周假期中，补完了他之前拖了许久的作业。当然，这对他的头痛毫无帮助（实际上除了好用的强效药之外，没有什么对他的头痛有帮助，而他很快就不吃那种药了。）但是他又不能浪费整个礼拜就坐在那看电影，所以他做了点作业。这一周以来他都非常渴望回到工作室，直到他想起来自己根本就没打算当个职业演员。

当这一周过了一半的时候，他收到了一些修改过的剧本，剧本里他和亚瑟互相开玩笑的那些剧情显然是他最乐意去录的部分。梅林现在已经认命了，很明显在演艺行业工作就像是生活在玻璃鱼缸里，哪怕这部剧还没播出呢。

当梅林终于回归工作室，格温和莫甘娜就等在里面，以惊人的速度接对方的话茬，完成对方未竟的句子。

“亚瑟昨天给你留了个便签条，”莫甘娜在梅林还没靠近录音棚的时候就告诉了他这个消息。

“美编部也一直在贴盖瑞在凯斯崔尔受伤期间悲伤憔悴的素描图，我觉得编剧和分镜动画师都从中获得了第二季的灵感。”格温补充道。

“而且很有可能会有第二季，因为第一季最后几集已经基本画完了，动画师们基本快废了，不过反响简直喜人。”

“但是乌瑟有点担心，他觉得对一部家庭剧来说这也太有性张力了。不过他倒是没大声说出来。”

梅林盯着她俩，震惊又害怕。“你们就没有别的什么可讨论的吗？”她们两个停住了，好像在认真思考这个问题。考虑到他们还有正事儿要干，梅林忍住了说“答案当然是‘yes’啊”的冲动。“别回答这个问题了。就，别回答了。”

格温安慰地拍拍他的肩膀。“我们当然有别的事情讨论，但是别的明星在卡迪夫拍什么鬼电影当然不如你们在便签条上偷偷进行的勾当甜蜜。”

“不管他们在做什么，”莫甘娜喷笑一声。“亚瑟很憔悴。他说他自己是个男子汉，才不会憔悴，但是他是个可恶的骗子，他就是很憔悴。像一棵圣诞树。”（译者注：pine 既有憔悴的意思，也有松树的意思。）

“圣诞树不是松树，”梅林认真指出这一点，而莫甘娜回以一张臭脸。

“他只是思念梅林了，就这样。”格温说，像是在打圆场。梅林心想一定要记得恭喜格温没有立刻向莫甘娜投怀送抱，他以为格温早几周前就该沦陷了。他还得记着提醒格温别真的止步不前，永远地成为莫甘娜最好的朋友了。在中学最后两年，梅林就是这样对待威尔的，结果显而易见是个灾难。

“他才没有思念我，”梅林反驳道，头也不回地向工作室走去。

“你自己等着看吧。”莫甘娜在他身后小声说。

工作室里有五张便签条和几张图片在等着他。这几张照片就像格温和莫甘娜描述的那样，那几张便签纸也就是很普通的内容（嘲笑梅林的笨拙、对图片的的评价还有这周《神秘博士》更新了之类的）。如果不算最后一张的话。

 

****你最好赶紧回来，艾默瑞斯，不能取笑你浮夸的演技，这份工作一点意思都没有。** **

 

好像是存心要扰乱所有人的思路一样，梅林写道：

 

****我知道你爱我。没我不能活。** **

 

晚上的时候，在Facebook群组里收获了六十多条评论（大多数是感叹号）之后，梅林来到工作室，看见了一张画着两条龙并肩而飞，翅尖抵着翅尖的图画。还有一张来自亚瑟的便签条：

 

****然而他们还说我自大。** **

 

****

 

__

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E6：第二艘船** _

 

_**又有一艘人类的船停在了火焰山下的海滩边，这次山里的成年龙们也发现了。他们有的龙认为应该藏起来，有的龙认为应该把船烧掉，这样船员们就回不去了，火焰山的秘密就不会被泄露。当他们争论不休的时候，盖瑞被人类的打猎小队击伤了，没有凯斯崔尔和阿莫拉的帮助，他没办法在不暴露自己的情况下获得帮助。但是有没有两全的办法呢？** _

 

 

“很明显，你很享受演戏。”格温说道，这天晚上格温把梅林拽到了酒吧，因为他们忽然发现基本上所有录音都奇迹般地录好了，梅林简直毫无心理准备地闲了下来。“我真搞不懂你为什么还坚持录完这次就收手。”

“Well，我没受过专业训练，这是一方面，”梅林说着，而格温就只是盯着他。“我还有点害怕，上小学的时候，每次我扮演完老头都会被人嘲笑。我认真的，我这双大耳朵听起讽刺话来特别方便。”格温笑着呛咳了一声。“另外，这也不现实，我真的挺喜欢幕后工作的。”

“如果你非得这么说，我也没有办法。”

“我觉得人们对幕后工作者有偏见，他们总觉得幕后工作者只是一群演戏不够好还想呆在演艺圈的人，这才不是真的。我的意思是，格温，你不就不想当演员吗。”

格温歪了歪头。“我确实不想当演员，我可没那么好的记性能记住那么多台词。”她的手机忽然响了，伴随着一阵俏皮活泼的铃声。梅林觉得自己十天半个月内是忘不掉这个旋律了。格温看了一眼来电人，她一下子就脸红了，毫无疑问是莫甘娜的电话。

“你好？”她把手机划开，给了梅林一个歉意的微笑，又眨了眨眼。“莫甘娜？”

酒吧吵得很，听不太清电话内容，但是梅林很确定那边不是莫甘娜，甚至不是个女人。“等等，你的意思是，你是亚瑟·潘德拉贡？”格温说，然后她又确认了一遍，几秒后她哈哈大笑，“对，他在这。梅林，亚瑟想跟你说话。”

梅林机械地接过电话，“呃……你好？”

亚瑟的声音听起来还挺高兴的，而且听起来和念台词的时候完全不一样。“莫甘娜说你和格温在一起。什么时候我真应该要一下你的电话号码。”

“啥？”

“你可没有录音带里吐字清晰。我觉得。”梅林对着电话目瞪口呆。格温冲他用嘴型无声地说着什么，他能清楚地听见莫甘娜在电话那边高声大笑。“不管怎么说，我明天晚上要办一个杀青party，就在我的公寓，所有的工作人员和配音演员都可以参加。你也应该来。”

梅林这一个月以来已经对亚瑟产生了疯狂的好奇心，但是继人类史上最倒霉之后，他又得经历人类史上最糟糕的时间安排——

“我明天早上就出城了，这段时间没有课，几天之后才能回来。谢谢你邀请我。”

“说真的，艾默瑞斯，如果我不是足够了解你的话，我还以为你在躲着我。夜班录音，突如其来的脑震荡，必须出城……你是真实存在的活人吗？”

“我是啥？”

“你是鬼魂或者什么的吗？虽然每个人都跟我说见过你，但是你可能是莫甘娜精心编造出来的一个谎言，我可信不过她。”

电话那边好像进行了一场混战什么的，之后莫甘娜接过了电话，气喘吁吁地。“不用管他，他简直不可理喻。不过说真的，你来不了吗？这太荒谬了。让格温接电话。”梅林照做了，因为莫甘娜马上就要开始剧透他明天去不了的那个party。他现在非常想痛饮几杯。

 

周日晚上，梅林从他母亲那回来，马上给格温打电话问她party的事情。电话刚接通，他还没来得及说“你好”，格温一声尖叫已经穿透了他的耳膜。“莫甘娜亲我了！在party上！”幸运的是，梅林受到惊吓呛出的一声被格温听成了让她继续的信号。“她甚至都没醉！”

“Wow，格温，太好了，你们现在在一起了吗？”

“我才没那么容易追到手，”格温嘀咕着，梅林忍住了让她证明一下的冲动。“我们没约会，我觉得我们还不算在一起，但是莫甘娜通知我让我明天中午和她一起吃午饭，否则后果自负。”

“那就是约会了。虽然听起来像个皇家御令，但是她可是个潘德拉贡，你不能要求更多了。”格温发出一种狂喜的笑声但是很好地用咳嗽掩饰住了。“好的，这就完美地回答了我的问题——是不是除了我大家都可开心了。很明显你挺开心的。”

“嗯，也不能说所有人，有人可是有那么一点苦闷。甚至可以说是憔悴（pine）。”

“在你说出口之前，我再说一遍，圣诞树不是松树（pine）。”

“你得见见他，”格温尽可能严肃地说。“在工作室承受不了你们之间壮观的爱情火焰而自燃之前。”*1

 

*1这句话我一定要把原文贴出来：“Before the studio spontaneously combusts with the force of your epic sexual tension.”我翻译的不好，原文这句用词太可爱了。

 

 

 

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E7:阿莫拉的复仇** _

 

_**盖瑞受伤了之后，阿莫拉帮助了他，她以为他们已经算是在一起了。当盖瑞拒绝她的时候，她恼羞成怒，声称盖瑞明明是故意让一个人类看见他的。凯斯崔尔为了证明盖瑞的无罪费尽周折，但当他误解了盖瑞和阿莫拉之间的对话时，他可能会完全的放弃他的新朋友。** _

 

没等最后一集的录音完成，梅林就已经意识到所有人都是怎么想的了。他不是个傻子。他知道他少说也已经至少和亚瑟调了几个月的情，如果亚瑟没有回应他的话，他的举动可以说是跟轻佻的绿茶婊没什么两样了。

他知道整个办公室四处粘贴着他们字迹潦草的对话，就像他们是什么大文豪一样。他知道美编部对画他们角色的同人图都已经上瘾了，虽然他总觉得这些图画的是龙化的替身，实际上是暗指他和亚瑟。

他和制作组坐在一起听制作好的几集，等听到第二集结尾他就已经坐不住了。他录的时候，觉得自己和亚瑟听起来就像是两个青少年互相冷语嘲讽，两条龙之间的化学反应只是次要的，主要是剧本强加进来的。但是那个时候他还没听过完整版，就是加进了其他人的部分一起的那种。

实际上，亚瑟每次在叫“凯斯崔尔”的时候声音都是温柔的轻轻的，像小猫在咕噜咕噜地撒娇，在他们的对话里，亚瑟的声音会更低沉一点。而梅林的声音则截然相反，又高又急的让他尴尬。

而且上帝啊，如果听到第三集末尾，观众们还没觉得他俩在两条龙的掩盖下偷偷亲热的话，他们一定是聋了。

所有人看到梅林坐立不安的情景都偷偷笑了，但是他们似乎能因为所有微不足道的事情高兴，那些动画师看上去已经高兴上天了（其中一个一直盯着梅林的每个细微的面部表情，看起来应该是负责画凯斯崔尔的主笔）。甚至乌瑟都施舍了一张笑脸——这无异于世界第八大奇迹，而且盖乌斯的眉毛也保持了平齐。好吧，基本平齐。

之后在走廊看见格温的时候，他一把抓住了格温的胳膊。“这部剧怎么可能当成一部家庭剧播放！”他低声吼道。

“怎么不能，没有裸体，也没有脏话。别的儿童剧还有更糟糕的暗示呢。放心，观众们看完只会想掐掐你的小脸蛋。”

莫甘娜大步流星地走到他们身后，格温立马就融化了。 ** **当然了，观众捏捏他的小脸蛋就能解决一切事情。****

“他终于醒悟了是吗？我还以为他是完全沉着冷静地释放出那种爱情火花的呢。”

梅林徒劳地挥舞着双手跺着脚，但是格温拦住了他。

“十一月第三个星期六有个会，乌瑟着急上火地准备带着主创来一场发布会，你来吗？”

“我找不到理由不去。”

当他转过身，他发现女孩子们紧握着双手，莫甘娜露出了那种仿佛即将到来的末日般的阴险笑容。“太好了，你和亚瑟终于能见面了。 ** **他决定那天来屈尊和贱民们说话。**** 说起亚瑟，这是亚瑟的电话号码，他让我给你的。”她从……不知道哪儿抽出一张纸条（梅林选择不去凑近了看，因为她的衬衫绝对没有兜）。

那天晚上梅林花了近两个小时在公寓里面转圈，才想起来他应该给亚瑟发个短信。他得先给威尔发一条短信，让威尔制止他，免得他真的给亚瑟发过去。（而且威尔的回复确实足够可怕，成功地制止了他： ** **就告诉他莫甘娜给了你他的电话号码，你想让他操你，你看见他就硬了，这不难，好吗？**** ）

最后他还是发了一条短信，假装这是另一张便签纸。

 

****我是梅林。刚刚听完录音剪辑。我感觉我们可能会被宗教狂热分子谋杀，是吧？** **

 

没到两分钟亚瑟就回复了。

 

****你可是在剧里演了个基佬龙，这件事你之前没想到过？** **

 

****那部剧听起来就像是我们要对对方做一些从解剖学角度来讲不可能发生的事情。** **

 

****艾默瑞斯，你是在给我发色情短信吗？** **

 

****你这个人真是没有同情心，糟糕透了。** **

 

****如果你的性癖是喜欢被羞辱的话，你做得可不对。** **

 

****我！没！有！在！给！你！发！色！情！短！信！你！个！混！蛋！** **

 

梅林忍住把手机摔到墙上的冲动，因为他是个成熟的成年人，当然也因为他也买不起新手机。相反，他将手机好端端地放到厨房的橱柜上，走进卧室里去一边上网一边生气。

早上，手机上显示着亚瑟的最后一条短信：

 

    ** **太糟糕了，你错过了你的机会。****

 

__

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E8：不速之客** _

 

_**科尼利厄斯是凯斯崔尔之前从火焰山搬走的朋友，现在他回来了。盖瑞发现，每次他看见凯斯崔尔和科尼利厄斯在一起的时候都很嫉妒。他觉得科尼利厄斯表现得很奇怪，但是没人相信他。盖瑞发现科尼利厄斯已经成了人类巫师的走狗，回到火焰山是为了觊觎龙的领土，可是还是没人相信他，甚至凯斯崔尔也不信他。** _

 

为了首映会，梅林格外打扮了一番，他没向格温请教时尚建议，因为他还想保留自己的尊严和幻想——他不是为了亚瑟才打扮的，他是为了潜在的粉丝们。他提早到了会议中心到处乱逛，向一些在学校里认识的人挥手，直到莫甘娜把他拎出来。

“我要把你放在一个明显的地方，然后去找我弟。他一直在抱怨没问你有没有什么明显的标记能把你认出来，因为很显然他根本不是个生活在21世纪的人，不知道该怎么像正常的可敬的人们一样在Facebook上合法的偷窥你。”

她说话的时候，梅林发现自己被安置在一条长凳上，就在一个长相令人作呕的热带植物旁边，在他们准备开会的那个小房间外面。梅林就坐在那看自己的节目的预告片，哦，难道这不算是场冒险吗？在五分钟之内，他把他的剧翻过来覆过去看了好几遍，就差碎片式分析了，他由衷地希望自己的手机里能有个俄罗斯方块什么的。

“Well，”一个非常耳熟的声音响起来的时候，梅林正在给威尔编辑一条巨长的短信，跟他详细讲述自己马上就要死于尴尬的现状，“我终于知道他们为什么给凯斯崔尔画一双招风耳了。”

梅林手一抖，电话掉了，他抬头看着亚瑟·潘德拉贡，后者在午后的阳光里看起来简直帅气得令人讨厌，一脸笑意地看着他。梅林抑制着用手捂住自己耳朵的冲动。“美编部觉得这么画挺机智的。”他嗫嚅道。

“是的，我看出来了。别忘了安东尼·霍拉可是在组里，我根本不想知道他是怎么说的。”

梅林感觉到自己渐渐变成了煮熟的龙虾，现在躲进那个热带植物里可能已经太晚了。他一直都知道亚瑟很迷人，因为他不像亚瑟，他知道怎么在Facebook上 ** **偷窥**** 别人。但是当他们靠得这么近的时候他还是惊慌失措，特别是他们互相调情了好几个月之后。梅林从来都不知道如何正确调情，尤其是现在他的意识都不清醒了，就更不知道该做些什么。

“听着，我不想让这件事变得尴尬,”当梅林没接他的话的时候，亚瑟接着说了下去。“我们交流了好几个月，居然都没见过面。”

“呃，至少你知道我不是你想象出来的虚拟人物了。”梅林说道，他挺高兴自己竟然能造出这么一个具有多个音节还还合乎语法的句子。

亚瑟笑了，笑容大大的有点稚气，他向梅林那边猛地一蹭，现在他俩是挤在一起坐着了。梅林只想把自己被亚瑟强烈的荷尔蒙灼烧过的神经边缘粘合在一起，避免自己就这么崩溃了。

“不不不，我没觉得你是个幻想。我说的是，我以为你是个恶作剧。你看过那种挺可怕的电影吗，里面有那些人工机器人，或许不是机器人……可能是一种电脑程序什么的。”

“我不是机器人。”

“嗯，我现在看见你了。”亚瑟，一个很明显不知道什么是个人距离*1的人，捏住梅林的下巴让他张开嘴，像一个变态牙医或者检查牲畜一样向他嘴里看去，“没有电子线路什么的。”

梅林羞愤欲死，他忽然意识到他们两个的举动从远处看是什么样的：亚瑟的手摸上他的下巴，脸凑得这么近，都能问到亚瑟中午吃的咖喱的香味。他试图找回身体的控制权然后溜走，然后他就撞上了那个该死的热带植物。那个植物晃了半天，但是奇迹般地没倒。

“所以你看过预告片了吧？！”这句话不假思索地冲出口，尾音还破音了。

亚瑟又笑了，但是没有在这件事上过多纠缠。

“没有，但是莫甘娜看了，而且完全无法控制她自己的笑容，所以我估计里面对我们关系的描写应该不少。我还是挺惊讶的，你为什么对基佬龙的关系这么震惊，你不是看过剧本了吗？”

“剧本才不是这么写的！起码，起码没像这么露骨！”梅林反驳道，谢天谢地他的声音终于正常了。

“梅林，”亚瑟的声音听起来有一丝同情，“你的录音里就是这么露骨。”

梅林结结巴巴地嘟囔着什么演员工会，什么莎士比亚，可能还有什么美编部，直到莫甘娜和格温过来把他给救了。“会议十五分钟后开始，”格温说，“你应该准备好了。”

后来，梅林声称，坐在这么多观众前面（考虑到他们是在制作一部关于基佬龙的青少年动画片，他以为不能有什么人来呢）回答问题基本等于看自己的人生一幕幕在眼前闪过*2。莫甘娜一阵见血地问梅林，他的一生有《基哈拉的冒险之旅》的预告片分量那么重吗，如果有，为啥梅林不去给Penthouse Forum网站出卖隐私赚钱。

梅林记得他回答了许多关于他从实习生一跃成为演员的问题，还听了亚瑟回答为什么一个莎士比亚戏剧演员决定来演儿童剧的问题，还听了盖乌斯和安东尼·霍拉还有首席编剧——一个叫妮莫薇的有点可怕的女人（梅林怀疑他根本就是在看二十年后的莫甘娜）谈论关于艺术风格、制作情况还有在现在的政治环境下制作一个支持LGBT群体的剧的意义之类的事情。

他还记得那预告片。动画超赞，背景灰暗柔和，角色颜色亮丽、风格鲜明，有一种古老的日本绘画的感觉。在恢弘大气的音乐和几幕动作戏的间隙，有大量的他和亚瑟互相打趣的剧情，动画师们把他俩作为原型来制作动画。

他还记得当预告片结束之后，记者问他第一个问题的时候，他心中尖锐的恐慌。

“那么，关于这段感情……亚瑟、梅林，你们之间擦出了什么火花吗？”

梅林呛住了。

 

*1 个人距离：爱德华·霍尔（跨文化交际学的创始人，代表作《无声的语言）将人际交往距离划分为四种，是指人们的个体空间需求，一共四种距离：公共距离、社交距离、个人距离、亲密距离。

个人距离基本适用于正常交往，大概45cm~120cm，是在进行非正式的个人交谈时最经常保持的距离。简而言之就是别靠的太近，靠得太近很不舒服，参考挤电梯。

*2 普遍认为，人死之前，自己的一生会在眼前过电影一样闪现。作者可能想说梅子差不多尴尬得要死了，或者只是单纯在说观众们问问题刨根问底问了梅林关于他的各种事情，我个人倾向第一种啦~

 

 

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E9：转折点** _

 

_**火焰山来了一票难民，都是从人类世界逃过来的。其中一个告诉他们有一对夫妻被人类猎杀了——是盖瑞的父母。盖瑞疯狂又绝望，发誓要复仇，他决定去人类世界杀了杀掉他父母的凶手，而凯斯崔尔紧随其后。他们正好听到人类的计划，人类已经发现了火焰山，准备过来消灭龙族，以绝后患。** _

 

 

在第二场发布会结束以后，亚瑟约梅林出去吃完饭，莫甘娜也邀请了她自己随行（当然还有格温）。梅林现在时不时地能连贯理解亚瑟的话了（当他的理智偶尔回归的时候），但是能有两个外人参与对话还是让他挺高兴的。

或者说直到上主菜之前，他都挺高兴的。

上主菜之前，格温看了一眼他们，笑容明亮地投下了一个重磅炸弹。“哦，忘了说，这几次发布会之后公众对我们的剧都挺感兴趣的，而且评价还不错，所以乌瑟决定在DVD发行的时候在里面放一点幕后花絮。”

“当然。”梅林说，痛饮了一大口白开水——他假装那是酒。“我猜这个花絮里面肯定有很多关于便签条的事情吧？”

“肯定会提到便签条的，”莫甘娜说道，脸上带着高深莫测的微笑，梅林特别想提醒她，她实际上还没在卡梅洛特工作呢，甚至她和梅林一样都还没毕业。但是他忍住了，因为这不是重点。

亚瑟笑了。“他可能还会让我们也做些评论，”他说。“你觉得呢梅林？你总坚持说这是一次性的工作，坚持你自己不想当个全职演员。现在我们比想象中的更红了。”

梅林告诉亚瑟他很惊讶，但是确实很开心。后来他忽然想到他根本没和亚瑟提过他不想当全职演员这件事情,他满脑子都开始想是这两位女孩儿中的哪一位告诉他的，而他该怎么才能逃过这个话题。

第三次发布会，梅林已经放弃挣扎了，记者们在看过预告片后是绝对不会放过“那么，你们在跟对方约会，是吗？”这个问题的，梅林已经学会听到这个问题的时候不脸红了。他和亚瑟一起去喝了咖啡（单独的，这需要一点小技巧，梅林“不小心”把一杯水洒在了格温的衬衫上，借此来转移莫甘娜的注意力。）然后用了几个小时去谈论任何他们能想到的事情。

第四次发布会之后，亚瑟邀请梅林去了他的公寓。

当他们到那的时候，梅林有足够的时间张口结舌不知所措。“哇哦，潘德拉贡，这么奢华的吗？”当然了，这是在亚瑟把他拖到沙发上盯着他看之前。

“所有人都觉得我们上过床。”亚瑟宣布道。

“是的，我说过。我之前说过。说过挺多次的。说实在的，有点羞耻。我们俩把编剧写的纯爱小故事配成……那样，编剧得恨死我俩了。”

“那个不是我想说的重点。”

“你有重点？”这几个礼拜以来，虽然梅林终于克服了艰难险阻能够和亚瑟正常面对面对话了，但是这种逗弄还是太超过了。

亚瑟忽然戏剧性地伸出一只胳膊，梅林还挺希望他能从手里变出一个头骨什么的。“那么，我是这么想的：不如我们赶一下进度，把别人都以为我们做过的狂野的性爱做一下？”

梅林希望亚瑟能给他上杯茶，或者来杯水也行啊。因为听完这句话梅林觉得嗓子干的自己连一口唾沫都咽不下去。他最后发出了一个尴尬的尖利的惊叫。“ ** **你——我——啥？**** ”

“我还期待一些更热情的回应呢，你懂，”亚瑟眉毛微微皱起来。“难道你不觉得我该死地迷人吗？”

“我真的是难以相信你的自大……另外，这简直是我听过最糟糕的提议。”

亚瑟在空中伸出双手。“你想要什么？鲜花？烛光？听马文·盖伊的歌？”*1

“别人说我俩上床了，但是其实没人跟你上床。只要你别因为这个来问我做不做爱就行。”梅林为自己冷静的风范点了个赞，但其实他都要气炸了。

“我的天啊，我都跟你调情几个月了，你真的这么迟钝吗？”

梅林沉思了几秒钟。“可是你是出了名的风流，只要有两条腿和一根老二的人你都能上。”

“我要杀了莫甘娜，”亚瑟认真地说。“可没有评审团判我有罪，艾默瑞斯，尽管你是个做作的演员，基本上侮辱了演技这个词，还有一双灾难一样的耳朵。但是我还是觉得你无可救药的迷人。所以如果你能不再坐在那脸红就像我是什么卑鄙的要夺走你贞操的流氓，我们可以来一场满意的性爱。”

“如果你认为，接下来的事情会变得令人满意的话……”梅林从鼻子里哼出一句话。

亚瑟发出一声吼叫，他把梅林拖过来搂住，让他向后仰去，就像他们在什么老电影里，然后又像色情片里一样亲吻他。梅林推着亚瑟，直到亚瑟放开他，扶着他站直。梅林想说两句嘲讽的话，但是他改变了主意，他决定先发制人，免得他俩中真的有谁忍不住爆炸了。

“怎么样？令你满意吗？”梅林几个小时之后喘息着问，伸展了一下抽搐的背，之前他一直蜷缩在亚瑟怀里。亚瑟现在浑身是汗，黏糊糊的，整个人还有点缓不过神来。

“才不呢。”亚瑟回道。

 

*1 马文·盖伊：美国一位很伟大的情歌歌手，最著名的是sexual healing.他的很多歌曲歌词都涉及情爱，所以听马文·盖伊算是一个性暗示。

 

 

_**基哈拉的冒险之旅S1E10：最初的最后** _

 

_**一队人类的船队在火焰山的岸边登陆了，这迫使龙族必须做出选择：是弃岛逃走还是拼死一战？一位拜访者告诉他们在北方应该是有一个安全的小岛。龙族听了决定离开。就在他们准备离开的前一夜，凯斯崔尔被人类抓住了。盖瑞仍然沉浸在失去双亲的痛苦中，他脱离了大部队想救下凯斯崔尔，这个时候人类已经攻占了火焰山……** _

 

一月份一个超级冷的周二，《基哈拉的冒险之旅》播出了，大部分的配音演员和制作组成员都在亚瑟的公寓里吃着爆米花一起看首集。他们之前都看过了，当然，至少都零零碎碎地看过了。但是这是不一样的，现在除了他们，全国也都能看了。

索菲亚·摩尔正和乌瑟调情，乌瑟看起来正处于一种呆滞和恶心混合的茫然状态。美编部聚成一小撮对着几张纸笑得停不下来，这通常意味着那绝对不是什么好东西。妮莫薇站在角落对所有人怒目而视，尽管她和莫高斯一见如故一拍即合就像老房子着火一样一发不可收拾。盖乌斯挡在她和乌瑟之间来来回回的，像是在阻止一场战争的爆发。莫甘娜和格温在沙发上很具有美感地纠缠在一起。

梅林结结实实地坐在亚瑟的大腿上。当然他本意并非如此。

“我还是难以置信你居然这么对我，偷偷摸摸地捣鬼。”亚瑟时不时地跟梅林抱怨上这么一句。

“莫甘娜的主意，我只是帮忙实行而已。”梅林最后回道。“而且是你的错，我敲门的时候你都不问问我是来干什么的。”

“我以为你一个人来看剧，然后让我爽上天，因为你想吸我的——”

“亚瑟！”

亚瑟紧了紧圈着梅林腰的手，而梅林正死死的盯着电视里演的广告。“你没给我时间去思考，”亚瑟在梅林耳边低语，飞快地啄吻着梅林的脖子。“我早应该想到有什么阴谋的。”  
   “当然啦，当然啦，丹麦国里，定有些乌七八糟的丑事。”*1

“不准你引用莎士比亚。”

“操你的。”

“晚点儿的，艾默瑞斯，我们现在当着大家的面呢。”

“你们！”格温小声提醒道，梅林忽然记起他们还在公共场合，应该小点声，特别是在美编部在场的时候。

幸运的是，节目主题曲响了，把他从尴尬里救了出来，之后熟悉的第一集开始了。该有的一点没少，漂亮的动画，青少年元素……还有那些调情。随着剧集播放，梅林一点一点地变红了，特别是每次他们俩的角色的视线火热纠缠的时候亚瑟都在他耳边吃吃地笑，关键是这种镜头常有，因为很明显动画师们就是这么没有良心而且还不要脸。

他还意识到，他虽然参与了制作，但是还是令他惊讶的是，这部剧效果好极了。诚然，有几处的剧本感情过于浓厚，但是他和亚瑟在这些地方表现得足够嘲讽，观众们都会觉得很有意思。当然，如果一个人足够注意的话，很容易就能猜到两条龙“私底下”会发生什么感情（当然不止，但是梅林答应过自己拒绝去想起那个词，龙片“dragon porn”），但是更年少一点的孩子可能就不会往深处想。

后来，所有人都聚在一起欢呼庆祝，梅林错估了自己的酒量联合了好几杯，最后安全地醉倒在亚瑟的膝盖上。

当梅林醒过来的时候，就只剩下他和亚瑟，而亚瑟的公寓就像是狂风过境一样。“终于醒了，哈？我的腿一个小时之前就失去知觉了。”

“你应该叫醒我的，”梅林有点愧疚地说。“我现在状态不错，应该能回家。”

亚瑟把脸埋在了梅林的脖颈里。“叫你起来不是赶让你走的，你个饭桶。只是想着你是不是想去更舒服一点的地方。我们的角色开始互相嘲讽的时候我就硬了。”

“你个变态的混蛋。”梅林从他们瘫坐着的扶手椅子上下来，转过身盯着亚瑟。“我有说过，你一点都不浪漫吗？”

像往常一样，亚瑟根本没注意梅林在说些什么（好吧，也不是经常啦，亚瑟实际上很专心，但是梅林想让他专心的时候，他的专心就变得很少见）。相反，他指向梅林身后。“动画师们留给了我们点东西。”

梅林转过身，发现了一张巨大的纸，上面主要是黑色和白色的素描。就像他想的那样，画的是凯斯崔尔和盖瑞。凯斯崔尔把自己塞进盖瑞怀里睡着了，就像梅林刚刚缩在亚瑟怀里一样。盖瑞是醒着的，抱着凯斯崔尔，用一种只能被称为“痴迷”的目光看着他。

“我可没那样看你，”亚瑟说着，这意味着他确实那样看着梅林来着。梅林笑着转过身，给了亚瑟一个吻。

忽然间他等不及想录第二季了。

 

 

*1“There is something rotten in the state of Denmark.”典出自莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》，是莎翁笔下很著名的一句话，直译是“丹麦国里，肯定有乌七八糟的丑事。”通常意译是指“有什么不寻常的事情在发生。”


End file.
